Thundercats Humbug a Christmas tale
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Panthro is a panther who is bitter and greedy. His store is popular and makes a lot of money. He could careless about his employees. Especially his assiant manager. Can he change?
1. Characters

chapter 1 characters

Panthro: a business man who owns Wild Big Cat super store.

Panella: Panthro's employee and new love interest.

Grune: deceased owner of Sharp saber super store

Bengali: A man who knows a lot about Christmas.

Lion-o: Assistant Manager

Liosella: Lion-o's wife who workers at as nurse.

Liosia: Lion-o's daughter who is sick with kidney cancer.

Pumyra: Bengali's fiancé.

Tygra: worker head of the toy department

Cheetara: Tygra's wife who also works at the store.

Javan and Chexor: Tygra and Cheetara's sweet twin sons.

Wilykit and Wilykat: two teens who are working at the store to help there mother pay the bills.

Dobo: a poor man looking for work.

Jaga: ghost of Christmas past.

Anet: ghost of Christmas present.

Mum-ra ghost of Christmas future.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Panthro had arrived at his store. His assistant manager Lion-o came up. "Hello Mr. Panthro." he said.

"Okay now go to work," Panthro said.

A dog who was trying to stay warm by the store came up. "May I have some coins or a job?" Dobo asked.

"No, it's a little late in the year to be looking for job mutt," Panthro said.

"Sir that is no way to treat those who are less fortunate," Bengali said.

"Just mind your own business stripes," Panthro said.

Bengali gave Dobo some money. "Thank you," Dobo said.

Panthro saw children playing nearby. He sighed and shook his head. Then of them ran into him it was Liosia Lion-o's child. "Sorry Mr. Panthro." She said.

"Watch where you are going kid!" Panthro said.

Liosia picked up her toy and ran off to play.

"Kids," Panthro said.

He went into the store to check on everything. Panella was busy in the perfume section. "How is everything over here?" Panthro asked.

"Sales are up Mr. Panthro," Panella said smiling.

"Good, I expect them to stay up," Panthro said.

"Yes sir," Panella said.

"Remember stay focused and up the prices," he added.

"Yes sir!" she said.

Panthro left to check on the other workers.

Pumyra and Cheetara were checking on the pets in the pet area. "Pumyra and Cheetara how are things going over here?' Panthro asked.

"They are going well, several new kittens of that new genetically created pet breed are ready to go to new homes." Pumyra said.

"Yes they are very playful and happy ready to go to new homes this Christmas," Cheetara said.

"Good make sure they are ready make sure the people who buy them buy as many toys and pet supplies as possible and up the prices," Panthro said.

"Yes Mr. Panthro," Cheetara and Pumyra said.

Tygra was busy in the toy department pricing the toys and looking at ones his sons might like. "Man I wish me and Cheetara could go see our families and spend more time with our boys." Tygra said.

"Pay attention Tygra!" Panthro said.

"Like I told the others make sure the prices go up," Panthro said.

"Yes Mr. Panthro." Tygra said.

He checked on the twins who were working hard. "Wilykit and Wilykat up the prices on the kids clothes," Mr. Panthro said.

Lion-o came running up. "Mr. Panthro I'm here to assist." Lion-o said.

"Okay assist the customers and make sure the other employees up the prices," Mr. Panthro said.

Then Bengali came in. "I'm here to do some last minute shopping," Bengali said.

"Good I hope you shop till you drop and make sure you stay out of my way," Mr. Panthro said.

"Whatever you say mister bah humbug," Bengali said.

"That's all what this is a bah humbug!" Mr.Panthro said.

"Mr. Panthro that is no way to talk to a customer," Lion-o said.

"You are my assistant manger so you should keep quiet," Mr. Panthro said and went to his office.

A ghost appeared as Panthro was looking at the charts. "Hey you're!" Panthro said.

"Mr. Grune the ceo," he said finishing for Panthro.

"You're the ceo of the big bite megastore you were my idol you inspired me to open my own store, but you're dead," Panthro said.

"Yes since last Christmas Eve after I had a car wreck you will end like me if you don't change," Grune said.

"I doubt that," Panthro said.

"Don't doubt you should put other people and their needs before money, you will see three more ghosts tonight change Panthro!" Grune said and disappeared.

Panthro saw Grune's ghost lest quickly as it appeared. He sighed and doubted what Grune's ghost said or that it was there.

Cheetara and Tygra came in. "Mr. Panthro we wish to talk to you we have been doing so much work over the years and we rarely get to spend time with our sons and our family," Tygra said.

"I hear you but I don't care just back to work!" Mr. Panthro said.

Pumyra came in. "Mr. Panthro I know this is a bad time, but I hope that we can maybe cut back on the prices, normally stores cut prices at this time of year," she said.

"That's a waste of money I see it! I think the prices should stay up! Now be gone!" Mr. Panthro said.

Lion-o came into the office. "Mr. Panthro I have to ask you for something I need a raise," Lion-o said.

"Why do you want a raise so can buy more presents?" Mr. Panthro asked.

"No you don't understand," Lion-o said.

"I don't want hear the selfish reason for it you are not getting a raise now get out!" Mr. Panthro said.

They continued to work and work. Then the store was starting to close. "Attention Wild big cat superstore shoppers you will have more time for shopping tomorrow starting at 4:00 am so see you tomorrow," Mr. Panthro said.

The workers groaned then went home.

Panthro tried to leave and saw Bengali. "Why are you still here?" Mr. Panthro asked.

"Because we're snowed in," Bengali said. "And the snow plow won't get here till 3:00 am," Bengali said.

"That means we're stuck here until 4:00 in the morning," Mr. Panthro said.

"Well I hope things turn out fine," Bengali said.

"It will just keep to yourself I will be in my office good night," Mr. Panthro said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Panthro got comfortable in his office and relaxed. He heard something. He saw an old man that was wearing silver winter cloak.

"I'm the ghost of Christmas past it is time you examined your life." The spirit said. "From the very start," he said.

"Why should I...?" Panthro started to ask.

"No time for questions just take my hand and let's go," the spirit said.

Panthro was holding the spirit's hand and they went through the sky.

He saw the sign for the hopeful heart orphanage. "This is my unhappy childhood!" Panthro said. He saw himself as a child in the orphan. A couple looked at him then took a little girl instead. The other kids had been adopted. Now he was alone.

"Sorry Panthro looks like another year at the orphanage," the house lady said.

"I want a family," Panthro said.

"I can see how you turned out so bad you never had a family, that is probably why," the spirit said.

"What do you know?!" Panthro said.

He soon found himself back in his office and was shocked by what he saw recently.

Soon he was going to see another spirit.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Panthro went out of his office and saw Bengali looking at a picture. "This my fiancé Pumyra she works for you, I noticed that Panella likes you," Bengali said.

"I doubt Panella likes me but weddings cost a lot," Panthro said.

Panthro went back into his office. He saw and elephant in a red winter coat. "I'm the ghost of Christmas present, now we have somethings to see," he said.

They saw many things.

They saw the twins give the money they made to their mother.

They saw Tygra and Cheetara and their twin sons.

He saw Pumyra talking on the phone with Bengali.

Now he was at another house. It was Lion-o's house. There was his wife Liosella dressed ind scrubs. They saw their daughter in bed.

"You think I can get the pet I asked for?" Liosia asked.

"Maybe Liosia, just maybe you might, remember you will be seeing the doctor again after Christmas." Lion-o said.

Panthro was wondering why such a healthy child would need see a doctor.

He saw her taking off her hat. He saw she had no hair. She had cancer.

"Lion-o needs the money for her treatment." The spirit said.

Panthro was shocked.

He made it back to his office he didn't know what to think.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Panthro was sitting in his office and saw a ghost with a hooded cloak. He took home to a graveyard.

"Is this Christmas future?" Panthro asked.

"Yes," the spirit said.

He saw Lion-o and his family. His daughter looked very sick. They saw them in front of a grave.

Panthro saw his name on the grave.

Lion-o and the other employees were out of the job. Now they could spend Christmas with their families.

Liosia placed her favorite toy at his grave. "I promise to visit you every month until I can't anymore," she said.

He was shocked. "I promise to change I want another chance," he said.

He found himself in his office he saw Bengali and Pumyra. "Come I have something different than wrk planned," Panthro said and they went in and made party. Everyone came in and Tygra and Cheetara and their twin sons. The twins and their mother. Even Lion-o and his family.

"Merry Christmas!" Mr. Panthro said.

"What happened Mr. Panthro?" Lion-o asked.

"I realized that greed and selfishness was lonely now I feel special and now I feel really happy!" Mr. Panthro said.

"It's a miracle mommy, daddy," Liosia said.

Panella to Panthro how she felt and they started a relationship.

"I'm giving everyone a raise and paid vacation," Panthro said. "Now Lion-o you can pay for your daughter's cancer treatment." He said. Then he gave Liosia a kitten of the new cat like pet.

He even gave them the pet supplies.

"Merry Christmas Mr. Panthro," Liosia said.

"Merry Christmas Liosia," Panthro said.


End file.
